Hearing loss can be corrected using a number of approaches, including surgically placing a cochlear implant which includes an electrode array that is inserted into the cochlea of a patient. The electrode array presents electrical stimulation directly to auditory nerve fibers in the cochlea. This leads to the perception of sound in the brain and provides at least partial restoration of hearing function. Occasionally, the cochlear implant may need to be replaced with a new cochlear implant. The original electrode array is removed from the cochlea and a new cochlear lead is inserted. In some instances, the cochlea may have tissue that at least partially occludes the passageway into which the new cochlear lead is to be inserted. This presents a number of challenges that can be addressed by a new cochlear lead design.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.